


Impulse Beats Logic

by LucarioLover2488



Category: Breach: The Archangel Job
Genre: F/M, Negotiations were made, very dumb ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucarioLover2488/pseuds/LucarioLover2488
Summary: Ru Li had always been a planner. But even she had to admit, with a guy like Gabriel, plans don't always stick.Fluff and small hints of adult stuff - not too explicit though.
Relationships: F!MC/Gabriel
Kudos: 17





	Impulse Beats Logic

Ru Li Lin was a planner.

It was sensible to plan – she _liked_ to plan. Her paranoia had saved a few situations more than once – from packing lockpicks to pick bondage tools or vital locks to med-kits for the sake of patching up teammates and prevent death from inching closer.

Of course, the downside was the unexpected. The compulsion. The unknown.

It was why she was bothered by the mention of her unseen parents, why she didn’t expect the FBI to hunt her down so soon, why she could feel anxiety over the mere thought of Avelyne getting hurt because of her.

It was also why she fell for the most unexpected factor that ever came to her life – Gabriel of the Archangels.

He was unpredictable.

Incalculable.

The very definition of the unknown.

“ _Hng!_ ”

…And the very same man who was moaning in pain under her treatment on her bed.

“I told you to hold still.”

“Easy for you to- _Mnn!_ ” He grunted and strained his eyes squarely on little Lapis; the cat was rolling about with a ball of yarn she received from Raquel. Ru Li had to admit, given Gabriel’s fear of needles, Lapis was proving to be a good distraction.

If only she could help distract Ru Li from the embarrassment of hearing Gabriel’s grunts.

She was by no means a sadist; she cringed over the idea of being a dominatrix. But Gabriel; her sweet, reckless boyfriend, was no less than handsome and, at most, infuriatingly arousing. She still wondered how Gabriel could ever doubt her love for him.

Hell, if anything, _she_ should be doubting _his_ love for her.

But she didn’t. She simply trusted him, believed in what was best for him.

She took a snip of the thread and looked at the well-stitched wound on his arm. She glanced at the metallic tray that held a bloody bullet and the clasp that was used to pull it out.

A chuckle ripped her eyes from the bloodstains to face the bare-chested-male, masked with bare, light blue eyes somehow glinting with some form of amusement in this. She raised a brow.

“Are you hit somewhere on the head?”

“If I was, would you be kissing it?”

“You’re insufferable.” She lifted herself long enough for her to bend forward and peck the forehead of his ski mask. With the upward curl of the shape of his lips on his mask, he used his other arm to hook her waist until she was right on his lap. Yelping, Ru Li pulled her face back and spouted out a sharp chide. “Gabriel!”

“What?” Ru Li looked towards his eyes; purple meeting blue. Noting the slight tilt of his head and his eyes gleaming mischievously, Ru Li’s own purple orbs narrowed at his puppy dog impression. “Is it so bad for me to miss my girl?”

The only thing coming from her was a short grumble and a careful wrap around his neck, her cheeks flushing warmly whilst she leaned into the crook of his neck; she always grew weak at his joy of calling her ‘ _his girl_ ’.

“Three minutes.”

“Four.” His hold tightened.

“Five.” Ru Li nearly bit her own tongue, flustered at the fact she just played a card that benefited him more than her – slightly, really. “Five and no more. I can’t sit on a patient’s lap. Raquel would kill me.”

“I doubt it. She’s not here to see.”

“No, but seeing the lack of improvements in your recovery would definitely be a dead giveaway.”

She could tell, just from the little lift of one of his ears, that he was flashing a smirk. He lifted his free arm off her. “Well then, you’re welcome to lift yourself off if you believe five minutes to be too long.”

 _Simple enough_ , Ru Li thought. He was quite overconfident to assume this. All she needed to do was lift herself up and be off his lap.

…

…

…

“I’m waiting.”

“…” Heat coursed down her neck and she placed her hands on the mattress by his sides, avoiding her hands on the bandages wrapped around his torso and up to his right shoulder. “…We still have four more minutes.”

A low, amused chuckle left the masked man and he used his free hand to be placed on her head. Gently trailing his nails from the spot just behind her scalp down just a few inches down, nearly splitting her long braid. Like a pet, she closed her eyes and leaned deeper into his hand till he moved it to her cheek. His thumb brushed her cheek and, sure enough, she responded by fitting herself in his palm, filling his hand with her cheek and nuzzling into it like a dog seeking affection. Her eyes lifted halfway, purple irises gleaming up to him with a blissful, dazed look. With a quiet, soft voice, she slipped out in that comforting tone. “Gabriel…”

They blinked with sharp surprise at the light twitch she felt underneath. She looked down and, lo and behold, ‘he’ was half awake.

“…”

“…”

“…Gabe.”

“Yeah?”

“If you promise not to take over, I’ll extend the minutes to seven.”

“Fifteen.” A brilliant curve of a smile shaped at the bottom half of his mask. Ru Li’s flustered expression deepened.

“Eight.”

“Thirteen.” He reached over to the bedside lamp to dim the lights.

She narrowed her eyes. “Nine.”

“Ten.”

She opened her mouth, ready to deny him and his quick answers. But, like many times before, he kissed her with the same energy as the first time they did it. Logic began to drown in emotions and Ru Li wrapped her arms around his neck with her fingernails tauntingly scaling along the middle of his back. A rumbling purr escaped Gabriel and the two of them tilted their heads in opposites, deepening the proximity until her mounds were brushing lightly on his chest. Thankfully, his wounds were mainly on his shoulder and the midriff of his torso, but it still didn’t settle the nagging voice in her mind of the possibilities that could happen.

What if she hit a sore spot?

What if she made his wounds reopen?

What if she hurt him?

“Hey,” Ru Li felt him murmured against her lips, “it’ll be okay. I know you won’t ever hurt me.”

With those words alone, her entire being relaxed in his embrace.

It took a minute to remove all the barriers except those that required staying on.

Two minutes of kissing for her to start fitting him.

An extra minute for her to get used to it and start her tempo.

Three minutes for Ru Li to plead for Gabriel.

Two minutes of Gabriel holding back.

At the end of the final minute, he reminded her of all that led to her loving his spontaneity and forgo the ten-minute limit _and_ Gabriel’s ‘promise’.

_~Extra~_

“Seriously, Gabe? You had _one_ job!”

“Yes and, as I recall, it’s cuddling you.”

“ _Not_ when you’re exerting to the point of reopening your wounds!”

“I didn’t expect to ignore the pain completely. Dopamine is one hell of a painkiller.”

 _Sigh._ “This better be the last time you get distracted by a puppy during a gunfight.”


End file.
